Gohan Videl: Just an Ordinary Love Story
by druscus2001
Summary: This is my take on the huge gap between the defeat of Buu and the episode "Granddaughter Pan."
1. Chapter 1

**Gohan Videl**

This story takes place post Buu in Orange Star High. Gohan and Videl are secretly going out but public displays of affection are common. WARNING: LEMON in chapters after at least 5. So if you are too young or sensitive… well Fuck ya buddy.

P.S. Videl is a Saiyan. (That is the right way to spell that F.Y.I.)

Disclaimer: Fuck the owners I'm not one of them.

**Chapter 1.**

-OSH roof-

"Hey Videl how ya been?" asked Eresa.

"Fine I guess I'm just kinda' shaken up by the whole Buu thing" replied Videl.

"THAT. It was nothing don't worry about it" as they are talking Gohan sneaks up behind Videl. Eresa sees him but stays quiet about it. He then snakes his arms around her

"Hey Videl guess who," he said. Videl leans back into him, to Eresa's surprise, she then rolls her head back and kisses him.

"Mmmm I have not seen you since after Buu was destroyed cutie." That did it Eresa's jaw hit the floor.

'Cutie, CUTIE?!' "Videl are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah, now shh I want some time with Gohan… … alone" she replied. Eresa shell shocked walked down to class. Sharpener (A/N. the schools pervert lol) being himself said.

"What's wrong Eresa?"

"Well," she said. ", You should probably stop trying to get Videl… She is taken."

"WHAT?!" he screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody it is currently 12:51 three minutes after I published this so here.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit damn it so fuck ya buddy.

**Chapter 2.**

" Na shit Sherlock" said Videl walking up "me and Gohan have been dating since just after Buu"

"but Videl I thought that me and you were-"

"Sharpener we were never _ever_ dating. your just a delusional ass" interrupted Videl.

"how could you date that weakling?"

"weakling. Sharpener he is stronger than me and" she pauses and closes here eyes. "oh shit he looks good with little to no cloths on Kami damn."

"wait Videl Satan saw a boy with no cloths on?" said Eresa.(A/N. Gohan is just sitting back holding Videl by the waist wile she leans on him. and they talk as if he is not there. dumb ass pricks)

"yeah your point" said Gohan. "we have never done... _That_. no just like to the under wear... or most of it... if you catch my drift."

"yeah Gohan and I just get so close it I painful... but only a pervert would want the details." said Videl.

"How big is he?" asked Eresa. (sweat drop embarrassment etc.)

"no... just, no Eresa. Th-that's just wrong." said Sharpener. "lets just drop it. so what are we doing in class today?"

"well for me it's not a what but a _who_" replied Gohan glancing at a slightly embarrassed Videl.

"Gohan not until the Birth control kicks in" said Videl.

"soooooo...1.2.3... tomorrow?"

"yes Gohan tomorrow... maybe... depends when is your parents next vacation?"

"uuuuuh... next... week.. yeah next week. well just seven more days... damn it.

* * *

End of chapter.

A/N this is just a test run, it will_ eventually_ be revised. yes... maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

sorry every body I have been studying for the EOG. 7th grade is hard.

Chapter 3

"yeah I know... but at least we have each other and that my dad approves."

"wait, your dad, Mr. Satan, approves, _approves, _of you, _dating, a boy!"_ said Sharpener.

"yeah" said Videl.

"ALRIGHT CLASS SETTLE DOWN..." said the teacher.

* * *

*after school*

"mm-mm Gohan... oh oh...mm" said Videl as Gohan placed light kisses on her neck and chest.

That night Gohan and Videl began to bond.

* * *

Basically Gohan bit Videl. lol face

sorry for it being so short i am doing this during class. *troll face*

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

sorry every body I have been studying for the EOG. again

Chapter 4

The nest day...

"mmmmm. what happened" said Gohan rubbing his head as the light from the sun penetrated the curtains to flow into the room. Looking around he noticed another very petite form laying next to him shirt less. She had long black hair and a bite mark on her shoulder."oh shit"

"mmm aah my neck... where am i?"

"hey there Videl. your at my house."

"wha- oh yeah... oh god did we?"

"no we did not but from the predicament you and i are in you i mean don't have a shirt or pants and i don't have ether then we were gonna go at it but one of us passed out."

"yeah"

"oh one more thing cover up that bite mark and this evening we are gonna finish up"

"what makes you-"

"that bite makes you my mate there for to complete the bond we gotta finish up" interrupted his new mate.

Later At School.

"hey V hey G. what you guys been up to" said there bubbly friend Eresa.

"heh heh nothing that if we told you you would spread around the school." said Videl sheepishly.

"yeah, and that would be bad." added Gohan.

"oh...OOOOh... WAIT WHAT?! you mean. but. that would. oh i'm so happy for you Videl I knew you had it in you!'' cried Eresa hugging her friends.

" huuuh Gohan remind me to never hint about our love life"

"i will be sure of that" replied Gohan. For the rest of the day Eresa babbled on about kids and weddings wile Sharpner gave Gohan the evil eye.

* * *

hahahahaha

i am doing this during class. *troll face*

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys for not up dating but it is hard to write two fanfics at the same time so I am starting a week I want anyone to send me what you think I should write of my next chapter. put your user name on it so that I can credit you for the work. and if you write an entire chapter e-mail it to me at **Druscus2001 ** if you do this then I will put your OC in one of my next fanfics or chapters in this story. once again sorry for the delay my family has had a couple of disputes that needed to be taken care of. send me those suggestions and follow me in my stories bye!


End file.
